


Call It A Gapfiller

by justinlovesart



Category: Six Feet Under
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinlovesart/pseuds/justinlovesart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set in a gap of the wonderful epilogue of this series.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Call It A Gapfiller

**Author's Note:**

> Set in a gap of the wonderful epilogue of this series.

Call It A Gapfiller

"You've got to be kidding me."

Keith hasn't visited him in days, weeks even, and now here he is, sitting at the head of their family table in all his 30-year-old glory, pastel-colored shirt clinging to his biceps and a well-hidden smile under scolding eyes.

And he's annoyed. "You finally take the poor bastard home and fuck him _in the sleepout_?"

David could ignore him: get the milk bottle and pretend he didn't notice. But it would just mean postponing the inevitable.

"Look, Anthony fixed up the place nicely before he moved out. It even has its own shower, with hot water, state of the art; a kitchenette…"

"So why don't you move in there, if it's so cosy?"

Still as maddening as ever.

"For god's sake, Keith." David bangs the fridge's door shut. The sound echoes across the spotless kitchen, and beyond, through empty corridors. "What was I supposed to do? Invite him to our bedroom? In _our_ bed?"

Keith expression softens, his smile hinting at crinkles to the sides of his eyes, the same ones that would become lines irresistible to kisses, later on.

"Come on, David." His voice is softer, too, and warm. "It hasn't been our bed for quite a few years, now." He stands up, already preparing to leave. "My side is so cold."

David knows when he's lost an argument. "Fine," he concedes, "but only until...you know..."

"I know."

Keith doesn't try to touch him; there are rules. "I'll be back soon, but not too soon." With a wink, he adds: "Don't be a pussy while I'm gone."

"I won't," David replies, truthfully. "I never was." Then he puts the milk back in the fridge, since he's going to tell Raoul to come to the house.

When he turns around, Keith is gone.


End file.
